Digital video capabilities may be incorporated into a wide range of devices such as, for example, digital televisions, digital direct broadcast systems, digital recording devices, and the like. Digital video devices may provide significant improvements over conventional analog video systems in processing and transmitting video sequences with increased bandwidth efficiency.
Various video encoding standards, for example, MPEG-1, MPEG-2, MPEG-4, H.263, advanced video coding (AVC) and VC-1, have been established for encoding digital video sequences in a compressed manner. A frame in a compressed video may be coded in three possible frame or picture types, namely, I-frame (or I-picture), P-frame (or P-picture) and B-frame (or B-picture). I-frames are the least compressible but don't require other video frames to decode. P-frames may use data from previous frames to decompress or decode and are more compressible than I-frames. B-frames may use both previous and forward frames for data reference to get the highest amount of data compression. The I-frames are the largest in terms of bits per frame, the P-frames have fewer bits than the I-frames and the B-frames have even fewer bits than the P-frames.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.